THE SORROW OF SORA2 THE CONTINUATION OF THE JOURNE
by Spawn287278
Summary: 5 PAGES


THE SORROW OF SORA THE CONTINUATION OF THE STORY BY: CHRIS SANESE  
  
It was just an ordinary day on my island nothing big just building the raft for our trip, then it came darkside... said Sora in his head. Sora said Donald we have to start to look for King Mickey. Yeah, replied Goofy. Donald is right we have to start it we want to find him. Yeah I guess your guys r right lets go. Said Sora, so then they left Traverse Town and then headed to the Coliseum... not know what had lied ahead. SO as Sora and co. entered the coliseum they found Phil tied up and Hercules to. HEY, Phil yelled. Ok I am here Sora says what happened! It was him Hercules yelled Sora looked and looked what were u pointing at? HIM BEHIND YOU! Hercules yelled. But who Sora replied, and then Sora turns around and is face to face with one of his mortal enemies. SEPHRIOTH Sora yelled! OOOOHHHHH NOOOO Donald and Goofy yelled at the same time. HAHAHAHAHAHA laughs Sephrioth I underestimated u now I have the heartless and some of your little friend on my side their evil sides to. What do u me- Sora is interrupted as he just barely dodged a slashing attack from Squall. What did you do to them? I simply enslaved them answered Sephrioth, and your next Sora!! Then Soar and Sephrioth jump into battle as Sora is dodging his sword and dark power blast. ThenSephrioth disappears and you can hear his voice he laughing. Sephrioth where are you show yourself coward?! Take this as Sephrioth reappears and slashes Sora with his sword just scraping him. NO yell Donald and Goofy we won't let you hurt Sora. Then Sephrioth easily makes a swift movement of his hand and throws a small ball of darkness at Donald and Goofy. Then they suddenly stop and turn dark and their eyes become red. Sephrioth laughs BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA victory is mine and I also got two more slaves to wreck havoc on all words until we meet again Sora (Sora is unconscious).  
Huh, as Sora says as he wakes up what happened.? As Sora looks around and he sees the coliseum in ruins. Donald Goofy!! Where are you guys. SOra then steps ona piece of papper and it has the hand writing of Donald. Sora please help Sephrioth is taking us to his layer which is a place of great peril and darkness he has all of our friends in capture and he is writing for you be careful... the note ends. Rrrrrrrrrr DANM IT!!! I have to find them. The question is where to look? He looks back at the note and he reads it more carefully turns it over and then finds a map of how to get to Sephrioths layer. YES!! There is still hope. So then Sora takes off inn his Gummy ship and he then goes to the first designated area which is King Mickeys' palace. It is in rubble to. He then goes to the secret bunker and finds Pluto, Daisy, and Minne there. They then come out and talk to Sora about it. They then headed for the underground passage of the palace (has kitchen beds and a lounging room). Nice place for being underground. SO Sora eats and then talks sleeps and is off again. Its says here to follow the trail of Darkness. Hmmmmmm? What could that mean? What is the trail of Darkness. Just then Sora comes upon a huge trail of Darkness. Oh I see now. So then Sora follows it. HE comes upon this dark planet obviously Sephrioths home. Dark and scary just how I pictured it very homely. So then Sora enters. Come out you bastard leaving planets in ruins. Just then Sora hears sound an odd one and Sephrioth appears. Now, now Sora its not polite for you to blame things that I didn't do. What do you mean. I didn't do it, it was your friends my friends. STOP PLAYING TRICKS ONE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No, no my boy you see your friends Riku, Wakka, Selphi, Tidus, Donald, Goofy, Leon, Areith, Cloud, and your grilfreind Kari. To fight me you have to get thourgh them first, Bwhahahhahhahahahahahhahahahahhahahahhhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahah hahahahahahhahahahahahhaha. DANMIT YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!! IKM GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't be a fool boy you know your no match for my dark powers. That device he has its chain if I break it, it may set them free... You think your so tough. Time to die you bastard. Sora then leaps into the air and fly's (literally see Peter Pans world adventure) at him then he breaks the keychain. Hmmmhmhm you foolish boy you missed. Replied Sephrioth. Wasn't aiming for you. WHAT NO DANM YOU MY CHAIN. Then they both take off into the air with tremendous speed and clash swords again, again, and again. Then Sephritoh cast a continuous teleportation spell and disappers just before Sora is about to hit him and is moving so fast it looks like he has copies.. NO HE DOSE cries Sora. There are 6 copies not including Sephrioth. SO there are 7 of you?!?! Hhmmhmhmhmmmm chuckles Sephrioth just a little standard thing when you transform and those awful gases from the plant I was part of and in charge of. He says sarcasticly, I bottled many of those gases and liquids to mutate youir friends their they seem to have passed out. RRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!! DANM YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! I got it I will break the gases on Sephrioth. Sora says in his mind. Okay I give up says Sora. Hmmmmmm you do looks like the boy has come to his senses. Said Sephrioth, well I suppose that I could turn you evil or something good like that. I guess just then as Sephrioth goes to mutate Sora he flips the liquids and Sephritoh starts to bug out and be all freakish like. NO YOU FOOL WHAT HAVE YOU DONE. What you were gonna do to me. Then Sephrioth grows bigger and stronger and then he grows another wing get these red bulging eyes and then mutates completely. RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM GOING TO CRUSH YOU TINY INEXCISTANT BEING I WILL RULE THIS WORLD AND MAKE EVERYONE A SLAVE TO ME!!! Uhuh are you still forgetting Im here so then Sora dose a Summon and then comes Simba and then go off attacking him. Just then all his friends wake up and groan and moan. Sora then calls for help and the they all pitch in and then Sephrioth mutters a spell and everyone except Sora glows with Darkness he then rips out their hearts and then grows even more he has become that of a Heartless. NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! MY FRIENDS YOU BASTARD I WILL KILL YOU. So then Sora charges all the energy that the keyblade has left and then fires it at Sephrioths heart then he comes crashing down. NO YOU FOOL you have defeated me. That's right I did. but what about my friends. what will happen to them. 


End file.
